Var'Tareen Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki (Please Read) For Mobile Users: '''Several features of the main page are somewhat hidden on mobile. To find a list of campaigns, the game master's blog, the continent map, and any current poll (which you might not be able to see), please scroll down past the recent changes or change to desktop view. '''Welcome to Var’Tareen, a high fantasy roleplaying world ready for exploration and excitement. The term “high fantasy” might call to mind all sorts of ideas. But here it is used by the strictest definition. Var’Tareen is high fantasy in that there is no connection to Earth or the real world. No, Var’Tareen is its own world where the story takes place on a continent of the same name. Here you will find no fantasy races. Only humans and stories of humanity. You will however, find some people who have been magically altered. Or in the language of Var’Tareen, enchanted. People like the Poi’Mareath who have abilities of war. Or people like the girl Ingrid who have innate magic. For magic in Var’Tareen is a rare and precious thing. Some common folk might go their entire lives and only see a single spell done. Almost all magic comes from godstones. These are small round and colored stones imparted to the world by the seven gods. A wizard or sorcerer can only call a small amount of magic from each stone. And only the type of magic relating to the domain of the god. As for the gods, six are benevolent. They take a passive approach to the world. Preferring a more subtle hand than the Old Gods whom they fought and killed. This is only the briefest of information on Var’Tareen. For a closer look check out the next section on how to use the wiki. How to Use the Wiki: This site is meant to be a comprehensive guide to the lore of Var’Tareen. This includes information from campaigns, player backstories, and additional resource created by the GM for expanded worldbuilding. However it is not at all required that you know all the information. For a first time player in this world, all you should know is the names of the countries and the gods. Every game is run so that you don't need to know extra lore. But you are encouraged to explore as much of the lore as you like. To quickly get started check out the timeline of Var'Tareen. To understand the ancient history and how it lead to the modern era see Old Gods or the War of Ascendance. For information on the calendar, languages, and monetary system of Var'Tareen see Modern Traditions. For information on the supernatural see Magic and Living Creations. For a complete list of characters go here Characters. To see the list of campaigns see the sidebar. For a list of locations go here Locations. If you would like to explore the lore in more depth the recommended reading order is the gods in order of their ascendance (beginning with the old gods), then the countries, then the campaign summaries (warning these are long). Along the way there are many other articles you can read as well. In addition some campaigns have supplementary documents. These can be found in the "For Players" drive under "Lore" This drive also contains mechanical resources. PM the gamemaster if you want the link or have any questions. Thank you and have fun reading/playing! Gods The Old Pantheon Old Gods Nezeril Herald of Change The New Pantheon in order of Ascendance Rallia Queen of Storms Cainar Emissary of Emotion Ghuramor Warden of Stone Li-Shara Keeper of the Tides Selviir Lady of Shadows Yaerrin Scribe of All Light Countries and Regions Kingdoms and States Carufell Union Empire of Roadon Free State of Toalla Principality of Mordehall Other Regions Southern Isles Spiked Peaks The Vault Wildlands Latest activity ---- ---- Category:Browse